Canadax reader
by broken.m-i-r-r-o-r.morrow
Summary: You heard the people behind you hiss the man words at your back retard btich slut murdererwords that make you want to die yet every single day you pretend that you don't hear them. next thing you hear is your friends voice joining in on their rants "her dad died and supposedly her ma was found the next day face up in a lake both were suicides...rated m for a reson


_warning i do not own hetalia and its rated m for a reason _

You heard the people behind you hiss the man words at your back _retard btich slut __**murderer**_words that make you want to die yet every single day you pretend that you don't hear them. next thing you hear is your friends voice joining in on their rants "her dad died and supposedly her ma was found the next day face up in a lake both were suicides I only hang out with her to make myself look better but I might change that soon"

The teacher walks in as soon you hit the back of your head hard. You feel dizzy the instant it made contact and you feel into your hair only to find blood already matting your curly (h/c) hair. That was it for you. You stood up and faced your tormentors "what the hell did I do to you? am I that bad that you can't even get some respect"

The teacher glared at you and pointed at the door "office now" Mr. Ludwig doesn't see the rock in your bag or the blood dripping down your neck slowly but the rest of the class does and as always they just ignore it figuring you got what you deserved. You grab your stuff and run out the door with fits of laughter from them. You make it as far as the trophy case before falling face forward and fainting

Mathew found her his long time crush limp in the hallway. Quickly grabbing her up he felt a weak pulse and ran to the nurse laying her down on the makeshift bed nurse Keeli had made. He lifted his head to see the nurse coming out and he was pushed into another makeshift room aka the waiting area nothing 'god please let her be alive' he jumped as the nurse sat down in front of him and sighed. "Matthew I'm going to tell you this but you can tell no one else about it or that I told you" all poor Mathew could do was nod and wait for her to continue. "Last year her dad was found murdered by the local gangs of course the police said it was a suicide but we both know the truth... the next day as you herd from the rumors her mom was found by the lake but the thing is that the police chose to ignore the slash across her throat that I can tell was a knife. The thing most students not even (y/n) know is that I am actually an undercover cop. Now here is where you come in handy I know that you recently moved out of your brothers apartment due to some of his anger issues and I know that you have your own apartment I want you to look after (y/n) from here on out."

He stared at her trying to figure out what to say but in all truth he was happy. Not that you got hurt oh no he would take a hockey stick to the next person who hurt you but he was happy that he had a chance to be close to you finally. He opened his mouth trying to express this but instead of saying _I'll do it _he said "can I see her"

She laughed and smiled "a little anxious are we that's why I trust you Mathew it's because I know that you love her" Poor matt felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he hid behind his bangs as the nurse smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on this way she is still unconscious if you would be so kind as to take her home I will talk to her current teacher."

"Yes mam" Mathew grabbed you and held you close to his (well-toned) chest with his dreamy… (**A.n.** sorry I know I'm getting carried away) anyways he held you close carefully of moving your head for fear of opening any wounds and carried you out to the car nurse Keeli opened the door and he laid you in the backseat and closed the door. Even before he moved out of Alfred's house he had a great build despite his very fragile appearance due to the American idiot being a huge slob.

"If you have any trouble call me" the nurse slipped a card into his hand

kumajiro looked up at him and tilted his head to the side "who are you and why do you have two pretty ladies surrounding you

Matthew nodded and pulled out of the driveway sighing this was going to be some adventure


End file.
